masscalamityfandomcom-20200214-history
West City showdown
West City Showdown by Scythe Watch West City was, for once, enjoying a long period of peace. Sadly, that was coming to an end as a starship landed in West City. Out stepped Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. Someone walked up to him, and the Sith responded by crushing his neck with the force. He walked down the street until he came upon a building, then picked up multiple pickup tucks and tossed them into the building. Kylo walked inside the wreckage and lifted some off the rubble with the Force, walking over and grabbbing something on the ground. The lightsaber of his grandfather, Darth Vader. Kylo turned around to see a blue humanoid fox type creature, with a spike on his chest and two on the back of his palms. The Lucario Pokemon. Kylo Ren: Out of my way. Lucario: I sense a dark aura coming from you. You cannot leave alive. Kylo Ren pulled out his personal crossguard saber and ignited the red blade, putting Vader's saber on his belt. Lucario formed a long bone staff out of blue aura and held it. The battle had begun. Mass Calamity! Lucario would like to battle! Lucario rushed forward and swung his aura bone, beginning the match with a quick bone rush attack. Taken back by the Pokémon's speed, Kylo had to step back and block with his saber quicker than he expected. Lucario continued swinging his aura bone like a staff, using it to bock and counter Kylo's saber strikes. Lucario side-stepped another saber slash and smacked Kylo with his staff onto the street, walking out as the aura staff vanished into thin air. Lucario cupped his hands together and began charging an aura sphere. Kylo stood up as Lucario fired the aura sphere at him and stopped it with the Force, only for Lucario to move in close with extreme speed and spin kick him, launch the Sith through a building into the local movie theater. Kylo flew through a screen showing The Last Jedi and looked up at the people staring at him in shock and awe, and Force pushed the first few rows away as the sounds of bones breaking could be heard. In the crowd, a black hedgehog and human in a green and yellow sweater stood up, both intent on stopping Kylo. Shadow the Hedgehog, and Chara Dreemurr. Chara jumped at Kylo and summoned the Real Knife from her inventory, only for the blade to melt upon making contact with the lightsaber. Kylo Force pushed the human away as Shadow fired a few Chaos Spears, which the Sith blocked with his lightsaber. Shadow smirked as Chara tackled Kylo from behind, grabbing Vader's saber off his belt and backflipping off of him. Chara landed next to Shadow and ignited the lightsaber, the red glow being the only other light source in the room than Kylo's saber. Kylo Ren: That saber is mine. Give it to me. Chara: Come and take it, you disgusting human. Kylo and Chara charged at each other and clashed sabers, both then stepping back as Chara immediately went on the offensive and swinging for Kylo's vital organs. Shadow jumped into the air, only for something to bodyslam him through a few buildings. Shadow looked at this new attacker, who seemed to be a humanoid green bug man. Cell: Hello. My name is Cell. Shadow: Okay...Cell? Cell: Actually, no, call me Perfect Cell. Shadow: I don- Perfect Cell: Wait...MISTER Perfect Cell. Shadow immediately spin-dashed Cell away, summoning the Chaos Emeralds and turning into his Super form before flying after him. Cell stopped midair and blasted Shadow into the ground, the hedgehog crashing into the street before teleporting above Cell and blasting him down to the ground with a Chaos Spear. Shadow dragged Cell along the pavement, throwing him into the air where a blue energy blast hit it. Shadow looked over to Lucario, who jumped over and landed next to Shadow. Lucario: He is not who I am looking for, but you will need my help to end it. Shadow: Just stay out of my way. Chara suddenly dropped down from a nearby roof and landed next to the two non-humans, still holding Vader's saber. Kylo slowly walked over next to Cell, the Perfect Life Form standing next to the Sith. Lucario yelled out and Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario, and reformed his Aura Bone Staff. ???: Don't mind me! I'll just step in! Suddenly, a humanoid figure with exposed tissue, a metal exo-skeleton and visor, and a staff with a Z on it walked over and stood next to Kylo Ren and Cell. It was the emperor of evil, Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd: I have my own bone to pick here! Zedd assumed a basic combat stance. Lucario spun his staff and held it like a double bladed lightsaber. Shadow and Cell let out yells and powered up, and Chara and Kylo Ren both gripped the lightsabers they were holding tight. Soon, everything would end. Shadow rushed forward and slammed elbowfirst into Cell, Lucario jumping after him and launching the bio-android into Zedd. Kylo Ren swung his saber at Chara, going on the offensive against the green sweatered child. Chara blocked the attacks over and over, her lack of training meaning she couldn't see when she could safely strike. Lucario dropped down and swung his staff, Zedd blocking and blasting Lucario with a lightning bolt. Shadow dropped down to shield Lucario, the Pokemon hopping over Shadow and blasting Lord Zedd with an Aura Sphere. Lucario: RAHHH! MAX AURA!!! Lucario pushed himself to his max and rushed through another one of Zedd's attacks, striking him rapidly with Bone Rush, knocking the evil space tyrant into the air, and firing off one powerful Aura blast that would finish Zedd off. For good. Lucario: AURA STORM!!! Lord Zedd: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo- Shadow slammed Cell into the ground, jumping up and barraging him with Chaos Spears. Cell flew through the attacks and grabbed Shadow, knocking the hedgehog out of his super state with a powerful sucker punch. Shadow dropped down and saw Chara struggling against Kylo Ren, and began charging up a spin-dash. Chara stumbled back as Vader's lightsaber flew out of her hands and Kylo pointed his blade at Chara's neck. Kylo Ren: You fought well, for one so untrained. Now, you will die- However, Kylo never finished his sentence as Shadow spin-dashed straight through Kylo's chest, ripping a clean hole. Shadow stood back up as the now dead Sith dropped to the ground. Chara: One, ew. Two, kinda waiting till the last second, eh Shady? Shadow: Don't ever call me "Shady" again. Chara: Whatever, I'm gonna do my thing now. Shadow: You got one shot kid. CHAOS CONTROL!! Cell had flown high into the air, and was planning to wipe out the entire planet with a single Kamehameha. As he was reaching full charge however, he noticed something above him. Cell looked up and was greeted with- Chara: BOO! Chara dropping down and using a toned down version of her timeline destroyer, jumpscaring Cell to completely wipe him off the face of the Earth. Landing next to Shadow after a long fall, Chara smirked and picked up the two lightsabers. Chara: Maybe Asriel would like one. Shadow: He doesn't need a sword that can cut through anything. He warps reality. Chara: Oh, and where was that logic, mister? "I have all these chaos powers but I'm gonna use a gun." Shadow: ...Fair enough. Lucario walked over, devolving back into his regular blue jackal-like state. Shadow stepped forward and the two non-humans shook hands. Lucario: I sense a good aura within both of you. If you ever need my help, I will know to be there. Shadow: I could say the same. A pleasure to work with you Lucario. As the two conversed, only Chara took notice of the many destroyed buildings and cars West City now had, caused by the large battle. A few skyscrapers had holes in them from Lucario's finisher, many buildings had a Shadow shaped hole in them, and there were multiple cars ruined by lightsabers, Aura, the Force, and everything else used in that battle. The Dreemurr sighed, having feared this outcome. Chara: Maybe Dad will help fund the city's rebuilding. Category:Mass Calamity Story Category:Scythe Watch Category:Story including Sonic Category:Story including DBZ Category:Story including Pokemon Category:Story including Undertale Category:Story including Power Rangers Category:Story including Star Wars Category:Compleated Story